


Hold Me Closer

by GoddessofTricks



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Kind of motivational, Saddness, Self-Indulgent, healing is a rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTricks/pseuds/GoddessofTricks
Summary: Marv comforts you during a depressive episode. I wrote this right after having a mental breakdown, so this is more for myself. Please be kind as this is pretty personal.
Relationships: MarvxOC
Kudos: 5





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: lots of crying and an underlying theme of healing from d/pre//ion.

“Honey, I’m home!” Marv shouted with a grin as he entered the house. He glanced around with a puzzled expression and the lack of your welcoming embrace or any sort of greeting.”Honey?” He questioned as he walked around the house, glancing in various directions trying to spot you. He entered your bedroom and saw you laying in bed.  
You had buried yourself into the blankets and curled up with a pillow in your face. He walked quietly up to your side of the bed and sat down, laying a calloused hand on your back. “Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?” You stayed silent, but shook your head. He nodded in understanding and laid on the bed gently.  
You turned to face his chest and snuggled into him. His arms wrapped around you and he rubbed soothing circles along your back. Your body shuddered as you were wracked with sobs, your tears escaping once again. Your hand gripped his shirt tightly as you cried. Marv said nothing as he continued to comfort you. You were sure your face was a mess, but couldn’t find it in you to care at the moment, and Marv didn’t seem to mind. Even as you got tears and a little bit of snot on his shirt, Marv just held you tightly.  
You choked on your sobs as you wept, “I thought I was getting better. I thought I was starting to get happy. Yet here I am back to square fucking one. I feel like I’m never going to get better. I just feel so...broken.” Marv kissed your forehead softly and stroked your hair. “If you’re broken, then I guess I’ll just have to fix you.” You sniffled as your tears began to subside. “I don’t think there is a ‘fixing me.’ I’m not getting better.” “You are getting better. Healing isn’t some escalator that goes up. It’s a rollercoaster full of ups and downs and twists. Everyday that you wake up, is an accomplishment. Every time you smile, that’s an improvement from square one. I am so proud of you, baby. You are the strongest person I know and I hope that one day you see how amazing you are.” Tears rolled down your cheeks and you buried your face back into his torso in appreciation. You two laid in bed peace finding its way to you at last.


End file.
